strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
ST-RP Wikipedia:Community Portal
ST-RP Profile Guideline Template Please note you may use other subcatagories at your discression as long as the following are provided. The following template will start being enforced within the upcoming weeks. --Kad 16:05, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Introduction or ST-RP Service Record *A few words about the role you play in ST-RP. *Your current rank with ST-RP. *Other internet hobbies other than ST-RP. Personal RPG-X History * Your history with belonging with ST-RP. * (Optional) Create subtopics that go further in depth to maximize navigation. Possible Reference: Personal History Thread Biographical Profile * Detailed biographical information about the primary character you play at ST-RP. * (Optional) Create subtopics that go further in depth to maximize navigation. Possible Reference: ST-RP Biographical Thread In Real Life * Information about yourself. * Please note that this information is purely optional. Dossiers * Describe the different altergos, or different characters you play in ST-RP, or other role play generes. * Follow the following format: **'NAME OF CHARACTER' **'RANK' **'UNIVERSE' (Examples include: ENT, TOS, TOS MOVIE, TNG, DS9, VOY, POST-NEM, etc.) **'YEAR' **'STARSHIP POSTING' **'POSITION' *All dossiers are permitted to have a seperate page if neccessary. Other * List, write, or describe other things you haven't in your profile. Internal Links * List all links that regard the Wiki that you used in your Wiki page. (EG- "Romulan" or "phaser" or "Picard") * Note: If you already linked in your article, you do not have to create this category. External Links * Any sites or related material to your character(s). * Again, another optional category. ST-RP Starship Information Guideline Template Please note you may use other subcatagories at your discression as long as the following are provided. The following template will start being enforced within the upcoming weeks. --Kad 16:05, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Note: This isn't for starship classes, this is for named ST-RP starships such as the U.S.S. Royale. Introduction * Include the information of the starship. Details of it's history and it's mission. Senior Officers * Identify the present or last Captain and the senior staff of the starship. * Example: (U.S.S. Blah) ** CO Captain Angeline Skinner ** XO Commander Jeffry Hart ** CE Lt. Cmdr. Rena Larsen ** CoS Lt. Cmdr. Brian Bradley ** CSO Lt. Winston Owens ** CMO Doctor Cmdr. Titus Le ** OPS Lt. Cmdr. Jana Taylor ** Helmsmen Ensign Jami Knapp Specifications * Please use the following specifications more or less in your starship article: (Not all are required.) ** Type: ** Commissioned: ** Design and Production Facility: ** Mass: ** Crew: ** Propulsion: ** Warp: ** Impulse: ** Armament: ** Defense Systems: ** Warp Capabilities: ** Normal Cruise: ** Maximum Cruise: ** Maximum Rated: ** Hull Life: ** Refit Cycle: ** Minor: ** Standard: ** Major: ** Dimensions: ** Length: ** Beam: ** Draft: ** Decks: ** Shuttle Compliment: Notable Crewmembers * These names can include members of ST-RP that are assigned or have been assigned to the starship. Internal Links * Include links from articles of the Wiki (such as photon, naccelle, or Ferengi). * Note: If you already linked in your article, you do not have to create this category. External Links * Any sites or related material to the starship (original blueprints, offsite information, etc.). * Again, another optional category. Category:ST-RP